Milo et Camus vu par Milo
by Olessya
Summary: Le début de la relation entre Milo et Camus... yaoinouvelle mise en page plus lisible


(1)

« Milo? » Le chevalier du Scorpion se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait ainsi. Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé son nom avait de longs cheveux marines, un visage doux et grave aux traits fins, presque délicats, des yeux incroyables : l'iris sombre, étonnant, brillant, palpitant, vivant encadré par de longs cils noirs. Et en dépit de sa beauté presque fragile, sa stature était imposante : grand, des épaules larges, des bras musclés mais la taille fine et l'allure élancée. Il dégageait une aura calme, presque triste.

Il lui semblait vaguement connaître ce visage mais il ne savait pas d'où. Mais le connaissait-il vraiment ? Des yeux comme ça, ça ne s'oubliait pas facilement ! Les cheveux marines volèrent un instant dans le vent. Comme Milo restait sans réaction, l'autre demanda :

« Tu es bien Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion ? »

Qui était-il ? Il était resté là, devant lui sans s'impatienter, sans sourciller le temps que Milo le détaille, nullement gêné par ce regard bleu qui l'inspectait, le sondait. D'habitude, les gens ne pouvaient soutenir son regard perçant plus de quelques centièmes de secondes.

« Effectivement »

Un léger sourire fit son apparition sur son visage :

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Milo ? Je suis Camus. »

Bien sûr ! Camus ! Le chevalier du Verseau ! Comment Milo avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu ?! Enfin, il l'avait reconnu d'une certaine manière mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom sur ce visage sans son armure d'or...

« _Et bien, il a quand même beaucoup d'allure !_ » dut s'avouer Milo.

Milo lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

« Et bien, tu es revenu au Sanctuaire ? »

Camus fixa un instant sa main comme s'il se demandait s'il devait la prendre. Milo, voyant cela, hésita à la retirer. Peut-être Camus trouvait-il cela trop familier ? Mais ils étaient tous deux des chevaliers d'or et après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait parlé!

Mais finalement, Camus la prit et la serra. Sa main était étrangement froide, comme s'il nétait pas totalement vivant. Il esquissa tout de même un léger sourire :

« Oui, ma mission en Sibérie est terminée. J'ai été rappelé ici. » dit-il seulement.

Milo n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à lui dire. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés quelques fois, deux ans auparavant, mais il nétait même pas sûr qu'ils aient déjà échangé quelques mots.

Cependant, Camus continuait à se tenir devant lui, comme s'il attendait que la conversation se poursuive.

«_ Si ça se trouve, il ne connaît personne ici !_ » se dit Milo.

Mais il avait donné rendez-vous à Aiolia près des arènes pour s'entraîner et il ne pouvait pas poser un lapin à son ami. Il fallait donc qu'il mette un terme à ce bref échange.

Il se força à faire un effort :

« Si tu veux discuter un peu, passe à mon temple un de ces jours ! A bientôt Camus ! »

« A bientôt, Milo ! »

Milo continua à descendre les escaliers. Il entendit que Camus n'avait pas repris son ascension. Il se retourna et vit que celui-ci le fixait.

« _Son regard a de quoi vous glacer ! _» pensa le Scorpion.

Malgré tout, il espérait que le chevalier du Verseau viendrait le voir comme il le lui avait proposé. Son aura calme et froide était fascinante.

Milo referma son livre en soupirant. Non décidément, la lecture n'était pas une activité pour lui ! Surtout quand, comme ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait surpris une conversation entre des gardes du Sanctuaire. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le Grand Pope faisait surveiller de loin Aiolia.

Pourquoi ?

Le chevalier du Lion était son ami. Il était loyal, juste, droit. Le Grand Pope n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il y avait bien sûr la trahison d'Aioros, son grand frère Mais Aiolia s'était tellement énervé quand Milo lui avait rapporté cette conversation que le Scorpion trouvait cela suspect. Le Lion cachait-il quelque chose ? Peut-être le Grand Pope avait raison, finalement ?

« _Tu es injuste avec lui !_ » lui dit une petite voix en lui « _C'est ton ami et tu le soupçonne de Pff... Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ! Et toi ? Quelle aurait été ta réaction si tu apprenais que le Grand Pope te faisait suivre ? Certainement, tu serais furieux aussi !_ »

Milo eut soudain envie d'aller voir Aiolia mais la perspective de devoir traverser la maison de la Vierge ne l'enchantait guère.

« _Ce type, ce Shaka est pire que la douane ! C'est tout juste s'il ne me fouille pas au passage ! _»

Shaka était aussi très ami avec Aiolia. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Peut-être était-il jaloux de leur amitié ? Le chevalier de la Vierge devait peut-être penser que, comme il connaissait Aiolia depuis plus longtemps, celui-ci était d'abord son ami à lui. Le Scorpion et le Lion passaient dailleurs le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler et s'ils aimaient se retrouver et revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, ils ne pouvaient supporter de rester plus d'une demi-journée ensemble sans qu'une dispute n'éclate au sujet de n'importe quoi. Aiolia pouvait en revanche passer des journées avec le sage Shaka.

Milo renonça à se rendre au temple du Lion. Il lui fallait trouver une autre occupation pour la soirée.

« Eh ! Mais je pourrais aller voir Camus ! » réalisa-t-il soudain.

L'obstacle 'Shaka' ne se dresserait plus devant lui comme cela aurait été le cas si Milo avait envisagé de rendre visite à Aldébaran. Shaka respectait à la lettre et même avec un zèle particulier quand il s'agissait de Milo, les consignes du Pope et celui-ci ne tolérait qu'exceptionnellement les déplacements de chevaliers entre les maisons ; règlement que seul le chevalier de la Vierge respectait et faisait appliquer, sa maison étant un point de passage stratégique.

Camus, même s'il était apparu comme froid et trop sérieux à Milo, présentait l'avantage d'habiter de l'autre côté, du même côté que Shura le taciturne chevalier du Capricorne et que le narcissique Aphrodite des Poissons, que Milo aurait pu aller visiter à loisir mais avec lesquels il n'entretenait pas franchement de rapports amicaux. Le temple du Sagittaire était vide et Shura ne lui ferait pas trop de difficulté pour passer. Il était beaucoup moins scrupuleux que le chevalier de la Vierge.

« _De toute façon, si Camus est trop barbant, je ne reste pas ! _» se dit-il pour se convaincre « _Et puis ce ne sera pas pire que de passer ma soirée tout seul ici !_ »

Il prit donc la résolution d'aller rendre une petite visite au chevalier du Verseau.

« Bonsoir ! » lui dit Camus en ouvrant la porte avec un léger sourire.

Milo avait déjà remarqué que le Verseau ne souriait pas souvent et que, quand il le faisait, on aurait dit que c'était à contrecoeur.

« Entre Milo ! »

« Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, voir si tu étais bien installé ! » dit Milo d'un ton joyeux.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Contrairement à chez lui, tout était bien rangé, les livres strictement classés par taille et alignés sur les étagères. Pas un seul objet ne traînait. Camus devait être quelquun de méticuleux. Camus continuait à sourire faiblement mais ne répondit rien « _jugeant certainement quil ny a rien à répondre_ » pensa Milo.

S'il comptait échanger des futilités, il n'avait pas frappé à la bonne porte !

« Alors, dis-moi, qu'es-tu allé faire en Sibérie ? »

« M'entraîner. » répondit Camus laconiquement.

« _Pour la soirée, ce n'est pas gagné !_ » se dit Milo. Camus était-il timide ou simplement froid ? « _Je vais faire un effort. Je reste au moins un quart d'heure._ » se promit-il « _Et après.._. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Milo était arrivé chez Camus. Il avait renoncé à partir tout de suite. Camus ne disait pas grand chose, certes, mais il semblait heureux de sa présence.

Milo s'était décidé à entamer un quasi-monologue pour meubler le silence et Camus semblait l'écouter avec intérêt. C'était déjà ça !

Et puis le Scorpion ne se lassait pas de plonger son regard dans celui, si intense de son camarade du Verseau qui jamais ne baissait ni ne détournait les yeux. Rien que pour cela, Milo aurait pu rester une soirée entière face à lui sans parler. Ses yeux le fascinaient.

Milo se leva et s'étira longuement, repensant à sa soirée de la veille. Elle avait vraiment été bizarre ! Camus était quelqu'un d'étrange. Calme, froid, sérieux, mystérieux mais aussi... autre chose d'indéfinissable.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de revoir en pensée ses yeux dun bleu profond qui lui évoquaient une nuit étoilée.

« Bon, je ne vais pas passer tout mon temps à penser à ce Camus ! » se dit-il et il chercha vainement à quoi il pourrait occuper sa journée.

Il s'ennuyait mortellement ces derniers temps au Sanctuaire et regrettait presque le temps où il n'était encore quapprenti.

Ses pensées revinrent malgré lui vers le chevalier du Verseau : Qu'allait faire Camus, aujourd'hui ? Milo décida de descendre aux arènes d'entraînement. Il y croiserait peut-être Aiolia et lui ferait part de sa curieuse rencontre.

Milo regardait Aiolia de loin qui parlait à un groupe de jeunes garçons. Sans doute des apprentis ! Le Scorpion ne s'approcha pas tout de suite.

Pas spécialement par prétention ni parce que cela était déconseillé par le Pope, il lui répugnait un peu de se mêler aux autres chevaliers de bas-étage. Ceux-ci devenaient vite envahissants, certains leur vouant une dévotion sans bornes, buvant leurs paroles à eux chevaliers dor comme s'ils étaient des demi-dieux et cela l'exaspérait profondément. Se faire admirer n'était pas la raison qui motivait Aiolia, Milo le savait. Mais le Lion était bon et généreux de nature et aimait prodiguer ses judicieux conseils aux jeunes chevaliers.

Quand le petit groupe s'éparpilla, Milo vint rejoindre Aiolia :

« Ca y'est ? Tu as fini ta prédication ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Arrête ! » dit Aiolia gêné.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes côte à côte en silence. Puis Milo, se décidant à briser le silence, chercha quelque chose à dire :

« Tu sais que le chevalier du Verseau est revenu au Sanctuaire ? ( Ca y'est ! Encore Camus !) »

« Camus ? Non mais il fallait bien qu'il revienne un jour »

Milo avait encore envie de parler du chevalier du Verseau vers qui convergeaient toutes ses pensées de la matinée mais il ne sut plus quoi ajouter. Camus ne lui avait pas donné tellement matière à commérage par sa conversation de la veille, ne lui ayant révélé aucune anecdote croustillante sur sa vie mystérieuse en Sibérie.

« Je m'ennuie tellement » murmura Milo après quelques secondes d'un nouveau silence, ne voyant que cette explication à sa soudaine obsession pour le chevalier du Verseau.

Aiolia tourna vers lui un visage souriant :

« Demande à prendre un apprenti ! »

« Pff ! Tu parles ! J'ai bien assez à faire de moi ! Je me sens incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à un gamin de 6-7 ans ! »

« Alors fais comme moi ! Dispense tes conseils aux autres, surveille les entraînements »

« Aiolia, un jour tu vas t'attirer des ennuis! » « Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, au contraire »

« Tu sais bien que le Grand Pope n'apprécie pas trop ! »

« Il ne m'a jamais fait de reproches ! Il n'y a que toi et Shaka qui... » puis Milo sentit que l'attention du Lion était détournée par le passage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux : Marine, l'apprentie chevalier de l'Aigle.

Milo, amusé, passa une main devant le visage de son ami qui restait pétrifié :

« Aiolia ! Reviens dans notre dimension ! Décidément, elle te fait toujours autant d'effet ! »

Aiolia rougit subitement, gêné dêtre ainsi mis à jour mais il sourit tout de même à Milo.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? » demanda le Scorpion.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, figure-toi. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains lundi dernier et j'ai échangé quelques mots avec elle. Mais ça ma demandé un effort surhumain et je récupère un peu désormais Et puis je ne veux pas me montrer trop pressant »

Milo laissa tomber. Après tout cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il trouvait Aiolia bien timide tout à coup ! Lui, il serait allé directement la voir. Il n'aurait pas hésité. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'Aiolia avait remarqué Marine. Milo n'aurait jamais pu attendre aussi longtemps !

Milo reposa son livre comme on frappait à sa porte. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla ouvrir :

« Tiens ! Camus ! Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Milo ! Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Camus parcourut la pièce du regard comme s'il s'était attendu à y trouver quelquun d'autre.

« Non, pas du tout ! Entre ! »

Milo était content que le chevalier du Verseau vienne lui rendre visite. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait l'amener. Ce n'était pas son bavardage sans intérêt de l'autre soir qui avait pu pousser Camus à avoir envie de le revoir !

Mais peut-être se sentait-il seul, tout simplement...

Le Verseau suivit Milo à l'intérieur de la pièce et regarda à nouveau tout autour de lui.

« _Forcément, il doit penser, à juste titre, que c'est moins bien rangé que chez lui ! J'espère que ce nest pas un maniaque de l'ordre ! _»

Effectivement, des vêtements traînaient sur le lit tandis que les quelques livres de Milo étaient éparpillés sur la table ou à même le sol. Mais Camus ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il attrapa le livre que Milo essayait vainement de terminer depuis des semaines :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Aristote ? »

Milo grimaça brièvement :

« J'essaie avec tout mon courage de lire ce machin mais tu sais, la lecture ce n'est pas trop mon truc ! Aiolia m'a dit qu'il fallait connaître les grands auteurs grecs mais je doute que lui-même ait jamais lu quelque chose de pareil !»

Camus lui sourit :

« Tu veux que je te le résume ? » demanda-t-il toujours de sa voix calme et grave qui semblait à peine troubler le silence.

« Ah bon, tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca m'arrangerait alors ! »

(2)

A peine son entraînement terminé, Milo se débarbouilla le visage et fila à la maison du Verseau. Il fut stoppé en chemin par Shura.

« _Oh ! Je sens qu'il est mal luné aujourd'hui !_ » se dit Milo.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu vas encore voir Camus ? »

« _Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas lui aussi à faire son « Shaka » et à jouer les gardes frontières ! _» se dit Milo.

Le Scorpion ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se sentait presque désespéré à cette pensée. Il avait BESOIN de voir Camus ! Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le chevalier du Verseau était rentré de Sibérie et ils s'étaient mis à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Milo adorait être en sa compagnie sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Même si Camus était intéressant quand il parlait de ses livres ou de ses idées, ce n'était pas ce genre de conversation que recherchait Milo habituellement. Après des débuts laborieux, il pouvait dire désormais que les bases de leur amitié étaient jetées. Il ne fallait pas que Shura se mette en travers à présent! Milo avait l'impression qu'il avait tout un tas de choses essentielles à découvrir auprès de Camus.

« Ca te dérange ? » demanda-t-il à Shura sur un ton presque insolent.

« Non, non ! Je me demandais juste ce que vous trafiquiez toujours ensemble ! Vous vous ressemblez tellement peu ...»

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

Milo s'énervait alors qu'il aurait dû se montrer diplomate avec Shura. Une grande crainte l'avait envahi : celle de ne plus pouvoir voir Camus quand il le souhaitait. Pourquoi cette pensée le paniquait à ce point ? Il ne sut se ll'expliquer.

« Bon, bon ! Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez mais tâche de rester poli, tout de même, quand tu traverses ma maison ! » dit Shura en s'écartant.

Milo eut un grand sourire de soulagement et traversa la maison du Capricorne sans en demander davantage.

Milo se tenait assis à l'envers sur une chaise en face de Camus. La frayeur que lui avait faite Shura était passée et il discutait avec son ami des épreuves qu'ils avaient dû réussir pour devenir chevaliers. Camus, plus loquace que d'habitude, lui racontait d'une voix douce ses entraînements sibériens.

Milo le fixait intensément depuis un moment. La voix de Camus sonnait comme une agréable musique à ses oreilles et il dévisageait le Verseau de ses grands yeux bleus.

« _Camus est vraiment beau, vraiment..._ » pensait-il caressant du regard l'ovale de son visage, sa peau qui lui semblait douce rien qu'à la regarder, ses captivants yeux marines, ce visage fin encadré par ses soyeux cheveux foncés « _Il est presque... irréel !_ »

Il eut soudain envie de passer la main dans ces cheveux marines : juste les toucher... et puis... poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour connaître leur goût, le serrer contre lui pour sentir la chaleur de son corps... Mais il revint à la réalité voyant que Camus le fixait étrangement :

« Milo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais si tu m'écoutais. Tu avais l'air ailleurs. »

« Non, je t'écoute ! »

« Tu es peut-être fatigué ? » demanda Camus toujours d'une voix calme et douce.

« Non, non ! »

Milo protesta énergiquement. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter déjà Camus, de le laisser.

« Raconte-moi encore, décris-moi la Sibérie ! » réclama Milo.

Peut-être le Verseau le trouverait-il un peu envahissant à la longue, mais Milo avait constamment envie d'être avec lui ! Camus ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet. Peut-être appréciait-il lui aussi la présence de Milo ? Cela devait bien le changer de sa solitude sibérienne !

A peine le jour levé, Milo alla frapper à la porte de Camus. Ces derniers temps, ils se quittaient seulement 7 heures par jour, le temps de dormir mais il semblait à Milo que c'était déjà trop.

Mais s'il partageait la plupart de son temps, Camus mettait quand même une certaine distance entre eux. Du moins corporelle. Avec le Verseau, il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moitié des gestes qu'il avait avec Aiolia ou pour d'autres compagnons pourtant beaucoup moins proches. Milo en concevait une grande frustration. Il avait constamment envie de le toucher, de le sentir, de le respirer ... l'embrasser, le caresser, lui faire l'amour...

« _Eh ! Camus n'est pas une fille ! _» se corrigea-t-il.

En dépit de son visage assez féminin, Camus avait bien un corps d'homme ! Pourquoi éprouvait-il alors une telle attirance ? L'idée de toucher un autre homme l'excitait assez, finalement. Il s'imagina brièvement en train de déshabiller son ami. Camus lui ouvrit la porte, coupant court pour un moment à ses interrogations.

Milo se posait déjà beaucoup de questions sur la nature de sa relation avec Camus, sur ses propres sentiments à l'égard du chevalier du Verseau quand Aiolia sema encore davantage le doute dans son esprit. Un jour que Milo était assis derrière les arènes d'entraînement, le chevalier du Lion vint s'asseoir près de lui :

« Je ne te vois presque plus, Milo ! » dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Milo ne sut quoi répondre. Naturellement, il préférait passer le maximum de temps avec Camus et avait un peu délaissé son autre ami. Milo n'avait même pas essayé de présenter Aiolia à Camus. Il n'était pas sûr que le Lion et le Verseau s'entendent mais surtout, il ne voulait pas partager Camus. Aiolia était-il maintenant un peu jaloux ? Cela amusa assez Milo. C'est Shaka qui devait être content !

« Je viendrai te voir demain, on discutera un peu ! » promit Milo.

Mais cet engagement lui coûtait beaucoup et lui pesait déjà.

« Tu vas pouvoir laisser Camus tout seul ? » demanda Aiolia ironique.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« Eh ! C'est juste que tu en parles toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! C'est qui pour toi ? Ton grand gourou ? Ton amant ? »

Milo s'empourpra subitement. Aiolia ne le remarqua pas et enchaîna immédiatement sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire le lendemain. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé une seconde que ce qu'il avait dit puisse être vrai mais cette remarque causa bien du trouble chez Milo dans les jours qui suivirent.

Camus mit fin à ses tergiversations le mois d'après, en partant pour la Sibérie. Il venait de se voir confier un élève.

Milo eut du mal à combler son absence pendant toute l'année suivante. Il retissa des liens avec Aiolia et, se sentant désespérément seul pendant cette période, alla même rendre visite à l'austère Shaka quelques rares fois.

Milo eut également plusieurs aventures, chose dont il n'éprouvait pas le besoin quand Camus était près de lui. Mais il se surprit deux trois fois à choisir des filles qui ressemblaient un peu au chevalier du Verseau. Il commença vraiment à se poser des questions quand une nuit, il en appela une « Camus ».

(3)

Camus revint pour une brève visite au Sanctuaire. Il avait reçu une convocation du Grand Pope et avait quitté pour quelques jours sa chère Sibérie. Milo l'attendait à la sortie de son entretien avec leur chef suprême. Il parut extrêmement soucieux à Milo. Son visage était fermé et il manqua de passer devant Milo sans le voir.

« Camus ? » appela Milo presque timidement.

« Milo ! Je suis content de te voir ! »

Camus esquissa un léger sourire.

« _Ah ! Tout de même !_ » pensa Milo qui se languissait de le revoir depuis de longs mois.

Il demanda anxieux :

« Tu as bien un peu de temps à passer avec ton vieil ami avant de regagner tes glaciers ? ! »

« Bien sûr ! »

Camus le suivit jusqu'au temple du Scorpion. Milo avait même fait un effort en prévision de sa visite et avait entièrement rangé ses affaires.

« Tiens ? C'est bien rangé ici ! » remarqua immédiatement Camus avec le sourire.

Milo faillit lui dire qu'il avait fait cet effort spécialement pour lui mais il ne voulait pas trop lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui.

« Alors, comment va ton apprenti ? » demanda le Scorpion lorsqu'ils furent assis autour d'une tasse de café.

« J'en ai deux à présent : Isaac et Hyoga. Ils sont très doués et Hyoga... »

Milo écouta attentivement le bavardage de Camus, étonnamment volubile pour une fois. Il comprit rapidement à quel point son apprenti qui se nommait Hyoga était important pour lui. Le Scorpion sentit une certaine jalousie monter en lui.

Cette entrevue avec le Verseau avait troublé, bouleversé Milo. Allongé sur son lit, il revoyait en pensée le visage de Camus. Il saisit son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que Camus se montrait tendre dans l'intimité ? Laissait-il alors tomber sa froideur légendaire ? Milo imagina un instant qu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'il était une fille que Camus embrassait. Il posa ses lèvres contre son oreiller. D'un mouvement involontaire, ses hanches se relevèrent. « Hm Camus ! » Certainement ses baisers étaient délicieux. Il rouvrit les yeux. Tout son corps était secoué par des tremblements. S'il avait été debout, il aurait certainement défailli.

Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce sujet mais Camus avait-il déjà eu une liaison ? se demanda soudain Milo. Etait-il toujours vierge ? Il sourit à cette pensée. Et maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à se caresser en pensant à son ami ! Il se releva et tourna en rond dans sa chambre. Il était amoureux de Camus. Il était amoureux dun homme. Il était amoureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Et maintenant, il commençait même à devenir fou ! Et Camus allait à nouveau repartir, le laissant seul, terriblement seul sans lui !

(4)

Quand Camus revint définitivement de Sibérie, leur relation amicale reprit comme avant, comme s'ils s'étaient simplement quittés la veille, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Rapidement, le Verseau redevint le centre de son univers. Tout tournait désormais autour de lui. Milo qui aimait la chaleur, le soleil, guettait désormais les nuages pour pouvoir accourir lui proposer une promenade dès qu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Camus tenait à sa solitude mais la présence de Milo ne semblait pas l'indisposer ou lui peser outre mesure. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler. Etre ensemble leur suffisait à tous les deux.

Milo avait dû user à lui seul les marches qui conduisaient de sa maison à celle du Verseau et Shura ne se posait même plus de question. Par ailleurs, le Capricorne était devenu ami avec le chevalier du Verseau et tolérait donc sans trop de problèmes leurs allers et venues incessantes dans sa maison.

Cependant, Camus lui parut plus distant, plus inquiet aussi qu'avant. Milo se doutait de ce qui minait l'humeur de son ami : les agissements de son disciple. Mais jamais Camus ne lui en parlait. Parfois, le Verseau paraissait absent, plongé dans ses pensées et Milo était peiné à l'idée qu'il n'en faisait sûrement pas partie. Il en voulait à ce Hyoga de lui voler ainsi Camus. Milo le voulait entièrement, complètement et voyait d'un mauvais oeil ce chevalier de bronze physiquement absent mais pourtant omniprésent dans l'esprit de Camus, venir se mettre entre eux.

Milo s'était également mis à guetter le moindre signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer que Camus partageait ses sentiments, ressentait quelque chose de semblable pour lui. Sans succès.

Il passait des heures à inventer des stratagèmes, à imaginer des occasions qui permettraient à leurs corps de se frôler, à leurs mains de se toucher.

S'ils étaient presque toujours ensemble, Camus ne s'entraînait en revanche jamais avec Milo. Peut-être pour garder ses techniques secrètes.

Le Scorpion partageait parfois ses entraînements avec Aiolia mais ces derniers temps, leurs rapports étaient plus tendus. Le Lion lui reprochait clairement de passer tout son temps avec Camus.

Une nouvelle fois, le ton avait monté entre les deux chevaliers dor pour une broutille. La mauvaise humeur de Camus avait déteint sur Milo. De toute façon, l'ambiance au Sanctuaire était électrique depuis quelques temps. Depuis en fait, que ce tournoi intergalactique avait débuté au Japon.

Les coups qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient à présent plus feints. L'entraînement avait dégénéré en une véritable lutte. Un nouveau coup de poing dAiolia jeta Milo à terre. Il se releva, son front saignait.

« Espèce de fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Milo mécontent.

« Tu voulais t'entraîner, non ? Si tu n'es même pas capable de parer ces faibles coups... »

Le Scorpion sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il lança un coup de poing en direction d'Aiolia.

« Frère de traître ! » dit-il malgré lui.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. En voyant une flamme de haine s'allumer dans les yeux du Lion, il compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Aiolia ne répliqua même pas en parole. Il projeta un formidable coup sur Milo qui alla s'écraser contre le bord des arènes.

Avant que le Scorpion n'ait pu se relever, il était déjà sur lui et le bourrait de coup de pied.

« Tu vas regretter tes paroles ! »

Milo parvint à le repousser avec peine. La fureur rendait Aiolia redoutable et incontrôlable. Un rire sardonique retentit dans le calme des arènes presque désertes. Seuls quelques chevaliers de niveau inférieur s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Milo furieux, toisa le chevalier du Cancer qui riait de le voir se faire rosser ainsi :

« Ca t'amuse ? »

« Ce petit imbécile mérite effectivement une leçon ! » dit Masque de mort Milo, pourtant déjà en mauvaise posture, ne put s'empêcher de provoquer le Cancer à son tour :

« Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me la donner cette leçon, Masque de mort, tu n'es capable que de t'en prendre aux faibles car en fait tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

« Lâche ?! Moi ? Tu vas voir ! »

Masque de mort se jeta également sur lui. Face aux deux chevaliers d'or, Milo était débordé et pouvait tout juste se défendre. Surtout qu'il avait réussi à déclencher la colère du Lion et du Cancer.

Il était presque à terre quand quelqu'un s'interposa :

« Ca suffit ! »

Le ton était tellement ferme quAiolia et Masque de mort arrêtèrent de frapper Milo.

Camus se tenait devant eux, majestueux. Milo se sentit partagé entre la honte d'être vu dans une situation d'infériorité et le plaisir de voir que Camus venait à son secours.

« Tu veux te battre à sa place, Camus ? » demanda Aiolia ironique.

« Laissez-le ! Ca ne sert à rien de se battre entre nous ! » dit Camus.

« Il mérite une correction ! » dit Masque de mort pas décidé à clore l'incident.

Ils recommencèrent à s'en prendre à Milo qui s'était relevé dans l'intervalle.

« Dans ce cas... » Camus se plaça à coté de Milo « Poussière de diamant ! »

Aiolia et Masque de mort furent stupéfait de voir leurs armures se couvrir de glace et restèrent un moment immobiles.

« Comment fait-il cela ! » grogna le Cancer.

Camus avait réussi à préserver jusqu'ici le secret de ses attaques. Les quatre chevaliers se firent face, se défiant. Les cosmoénergies de part et d'autre semblaient de force égale. Mais Shaka ne tarda pas à s'interposer :

« Il est interdit, et de toute façon vain, de s'affronter entre chevaliers d'or ! Vous voulez déclencher une guerre de 1000 jours ? »

Le petit groupe se dispersa avec des regards mauvais à l'adresse des autres. Milo se tourna vers le Verseau :

« Camus, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? »

« Tu es mon ami, non ? »

Le Verseau commença à s'éloigner pour reprendre son entraînement un peu plus loin.

« C'est vrai mais tu savais que j'avais tord et tu ne m'as même pas fait de reproche ! » dit Milo.

C'est ce que Milo appréciait chez Camus. Il ne le sermonnait qu'à de rares occasions alors que lui, Milo, se montrait pourtant beaucoup moins sage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou ou d'un grand frère. Juste d'un ami. Camus voyait ses erreurs mais ne lui disait jamais rien. C'est ce en quoi Aiolia avait tord : il n'était pas son gourou, Camus ne lui dictait jamais sa conduite.

Camus lui sourit :

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'en fasse ? »

« Non, merci ! Ca ira ! » sourit Milo à son tour.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon coeur sous le visage impassible de Shaka qui avait l'air de penser que même le Verseau n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il aurait dû l'être.

« Merci ! Nous sommes vraiment les deux meilleurs amis, Camus ! »

« Oui » approuva le Verseau : « Les meilleurs amis de tout le Sanctuaire ! »

Au moins Camus lui laissait-il prendre cela !

Par un beau soleil de printemps, ils étaient allés se baigner au petit matin et se trouvaient assis sur une pierre près du port en regardant les bateaux aller et venir. Camus, pour une fois, avait mis sa morosité de coté. Camus avait le sourire et Milo regardait le soleil qui jouait dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Dans quelle direction se trouve ton île Milo ? Celle sur laquelle tu t'es entraîné ? »

Milo, ravi de tant d'attention, lui indiqua du doigt le sud-est :

« Par-là ! »

Pendant que Camus scrutait l'horizon, Milo sortit un peigne de sa poche et commença à démêler sa longue chevelure azur que l'eau de mer avait regroupée en paquets. Puis il s'attaqua à celle de Camus comme si c'était un jeu :

« Laisse-moi faire ! »

Le Verseau lui sourit :

« Alors ne me tire pas les cheveux ! »

Camus lui laissait rarement l'occasion de se tenir si près de lui, d'avoir des gestes si intimes à son encontre. Milo passa doucement le peigne dans la longue et soyeuse chevelure marine. Sentant son coeur s'accélérer, il ralentit ses gestes pour faire durer ce moment délicieux au maximum. Il s'arrangeait pour frôler les épaules du Verseau, sa nuque. Milo avait l'impression de sentir sa respiration s'arrêter dans ses poumons.

Il se demanda si ça ne serait pas le moment pour essayer de l'embrasser mais il navait pas envie de terminer cette si merveilleuse journée par un rejet. Il se sentait troublé, en émoi comme jamais. Mais bientôt il n'y eut malheureusement plus de noeuds à défaire dans la longue et lisse chevelure marine. Camus se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« _C'est le moment !_ » se dit Milo.

Il avait envie de frôler ses lèvres juste quelques secondes. Si Camus pouvait être assez surpris pour le laisser goûter à ses lèvres quelques secondes... seulement quelques secondes... Mais Milo resta comme paralysé, il ne fit pas un geste. Camus se leva, mettant fin à cette situation un peu ambiguë.

Milo rentra chez lui presque triste. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse. L'une des plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie et c'est peut-être ça qui était si triste justement. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à Camus ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui et il ne le ferait peut-être jamais. Peut-être y aurait-il d'autres moments aussi agréables mais s'il aimait plus que tout être avec Camus, cela devenait une torture de rester sans rien faire à ses cotés, de savoir qu'il ne partageait certainement pas les mêmes sentiments...

Milo, allongé sur son lit, sentit des larmes lui rouler sur les joues pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Le soir venu, il n'alla pas voir Camus de peur de faire une bêtise et de tout lui avouer tellement il se sentait vulnérable et ému.

(5)

Après cette agréable journée printanière, Milo décida de se reprendre en main. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi à pleurer comme une fillette amoureuse. Et il n'allait pas rester éternellement transi d'amour devant le chevalier du Verseau, devant cet amour impossible. Il en venait à maudire Camus de martyriser ainsi son coeur, pourtant, le Verseau n'avait jamais essayé de jouer avec ses sentiments. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé espérer quoi que ce soit et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être ça le plus douloureux ! Il lui avait simplement offert son amitié. Mais est-ce que le Verseau s'était rendu compte que tout était allé trop loin ? En tout cas pour Milo ? Pas sûr ! Il prit la décision de s'éloigner un peu de lui. Camus, qui semblait préoccupé, ne parut même pas s'apercevoir qu'ils se voyaient moins, ou en tout cas, n'en parla jamais.

Mais tout le temps que Milo ne passait plus désormais avec Camus, il l'occupait à penser au Verseau. Il essaya d'aller voir Aiolia quelques fois mais il se rendit compte qu'il préférait encore rester seul.

Un matin, ce fut Camus qui vint le trouver. Il avait l'air encore plus sombre et soucieux que d'habitude.

« Milo, je peux te parler un peu ? »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

« C'est un peu gênant... »

Un espoir fou germa dans l'esprit de Milo, il attendit patiemment.

« C'est à propos du Pope de la mission qu'il m'a confiée. Si je te parle, tu ne vas pas me dénoncer comme traître ? »

« Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? »

Milo se sentit infiniment déçu.

« _Qu'avais-tu espéré ? Qu'il vienne te faire une déclaration ? _»

« Tu sais, avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire... » commença Camus avant de changer d'avis « Non, excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas t'en parler ! »

Camus se leva pour partir.

« Non ! Camus ! Attends ! Dis-moi ! » supplia presque Milo.

Camus le regarda un instant, hésitant, puis se rassis à côté de lui. Camus parla d'une voix basse, grave :

« J'ai rencontré le Vieux Maître des cinq pics »

« Quoi ? Celui qui na jamais voulu croire à la trahison d'Aioros ? »

« Oui. »

Milo oublia sa déception. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait partager un secret important avec Camus.

« J'ai quelques doutes à présent sur la conduite de notre Pope ! » dit Camus en regardant ses pieds.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Pas grand chose mais j'ai comme une sorte de pressentiment. Cette façon de tout vouloir contrôler, vérifier Et puis, pourquoi tout bonnement ne pas condamner ouvertement ce tournoi intergalactique et y mettre fin plutôt que d'employer des moyens détournés ? C'est une curieuse manière d'agir tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Il ne veut pas impliquer davantage de chevaliers et puis il veut faire cela discrètement ! »

Camus se leva à nouveau pour sortir :

« J'étais sûr que tu ne me comprendrais pas ! »

Cette remarque blessa cruellement Milo. « _Oh Camus ! Je comprendrais tout ce que tu voudras ! Je te suivrais sur n'importe quel chemin ! _»

« Attends, Camus ! J'avoue que moi aussi je suis surpris de voir que les deux personnes qui le connaissent le mieux, c'est à dire son apprenti Mû et le Vieux Maître, le désavouent tout à coup. Et puis il y a beaucoup trop de questions qui restent sans réponses... »

Camus fit demi-tour :

« Le Grand Pope a en tout cas un tord évident, celui de ne pas avoir su maintenir la confiance, la clarté ! Si le doute s'empare de nos esprits, c'est par manque de transparence. Ce qui fait notre faiblesse ! »

« Qui doute ? » demanda Milo.

« Tu le sais mieux que moi ! »

« Toi, moi, Aldébaran » énuméra Milo « Mû certainement, Dohko connaît peut-être le fin mot de l'histoire, Aiolia s'empêche de douter, Shura je n'en sais rien, peut-être tu le sais ? »

« Evoquer cela avec lui le met dans une grande colère, ce qui prouve qu'il doit bien douter un peu au fond de lui ! »

« Shaka est un inconditionnel du Grand Pope »

« Et Aphrodite et cette pourriture du Cancer ne doutent pas ! » termina Camus.

Le sujet lui tenait particulièrement à coeur en ce moment pour que le Verseau emploie un tel langage.

Camus vint retrouver Milo près des arènes quelques jours plus tard. Le Verseau regarda tout autour deux avant de venir s'asseoir près de Milo :

« Eh mais on dirait que le Sanctuaire se dépeuple de jour en jour ! »

« On dirait bien que tu as été un trop bon professeur Camus ! Ton disciple et ses copains ont fait un sacré carnage ! » le plaisanta Milo.

« Je n'en suis pas fier, figure-toi ! Je pensais pourtant lui avoir inculqué l'amour de la justice, la clairvoyance et le devoir envers Athéna. Je vois que je me suis trompé, que j'ai failli à ma tâche ! »

« Si ! Tu es quand même fier que ton disciple soit aussi fort et ait tenu tête même à des chevaliers d'argent ! Je le lis dans tes yeux quand tu entends parler de ses 'exploits' ! »

« D'accord tu as vu juste ! Tu es diabolique Milo ! Ca ne me réjouit pas. Bien sûr je préfère qu'il soit toujours vivant mais... Ils ont trahi le Sanctuaire et ils le paieront un jour. »

« Et s'ils avaient raison ? Tu as déjà pensé à cette éventualité ? »

« Impossible ! Comment nous, des chevaliers d'or, qui avons déjà réfléchi mille fois à la question, qui avons la sagesse et la foi en Athéna plus que n'importe qui, pourrions nous ne pas détenir la vérité ? Et eux seuls être sur le droit chemin ? »

« A force de trop y réfléchir, je m'y perds. Je me pose certainement trop de question. Nous verrons bien. »

« Qui est vraiment cet homme qui se défie de tous ? Qu'a-t-il tant à craindre ? »

« Nous aurons bientôt une réponse ! Tout semble s'accélérer ! Ce matin, j'ai été reçu en audience par le Grand Pope et il a envoyé Aiolia au Japon. Et puis il a clairement dénoncé devant moi, le chevalier du Bélier, Mû, comme un ennemi ! »

Jusqu'à présent, Mû passait pour un marginal, un doux rêveur qui aimait la solitude et préférait réparer des armures que de se battre, un chevalier sur qui il valait mieux ne pas trop compter mais qui avait cependant conservé quelques liens avec le Sanctuaire, même si on ne l'y voyait jamais. Camus et Milo restèrent côte à côte, muets un moment.

«_ Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?_ » pensa Milo amer, qui, sans le connaître, s'était immédiatement senti jaloux du disciple de Camus «_ C'est pour cela que tu es si soucieux ces derniers temps, Camus. Au point que je n'existe même plus pour toi_ »

Camus se leva pour partir. Milo leva les yeux vers lui se promettant de ne pas le retenir :

« _Et moi, Camus ? Tu n'as même pas pris de mes nouvelles !_ »

Mais Camus avait déjà fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Brusquement, il se retourna :

« Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble, Milo. Passe me voir ce soir, si tu as un peu de temps ! »

Cette simple invitation suffit à remplir le coeur de Milo de joie pendant quelques heures.

Milo était revenu de sa mission sur l'île d'Andromède dans l'après-midi. Il avait rangé son armure puis n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir. Des centaines de questions l'assaillaient et il avait en conséquence un furieux mal de crâne. En fait, il se sentait très mal intérieurement sans qu'il arrive à en saisir la cause et pour un instant, il cessa de penser à Camus.

Ce dernier, justement, ne tarda pas à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il entra dans le temple de Milo :

« Milo ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ? » interrogea le Verseau gentiment.

«_ Tiens ! Il vient tout de même aux nouvelles ! _»

« J'ai fini par accomplir ce pour quoi j'avais été envoyé mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Pendant tout le combat, j'ai eu l'impression de commettre une erreur monumentale à tel point que je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur et que le Pope a dû envoyer Aphrodite en renfort ! »

« Quand tu commences un combat, tu dois défendre tes positions jusquau bout. »

« Je sais, Camus ! Mais nos dernières conversations me sont revenues en mémoire. Et puis Albior avait jusqu'à présent toujours servi dignement le Sanctuaire. Il avait quelque chose de tellement franc, juste... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... »

« Arrête de ruminer ainsi ! C'est ton devoir de chevalier d'éliminer les ennemis d'Athéna ! Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer cela ? Fais confiance au Pope ! »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Je te signale que tu as largement contribué à semer le doute dans mon esprit ! »

« Tu m'accuses à présent ?! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Camus avait haussé le ton.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ! Je croyais que tu venais me remonter le moral ! Je ne suis pas obligé de subir ta mauvaise humeur parce que ton disciple préféré est un traître ! »

Avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Camus l'avait saisi à la gorge. Milo eut un hoquet de surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu Camus réagir de la sorte et aussi violemment ! Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat particulier.

« Ne redis jamais ça ! Hyoga nest pas un traître ! »

Leurs visages étaient très proches à présent. Le beau visage de Camus en colère presque contre le sien. Milo eut à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Mais s'il faisait cela, pensa-t-il, Camus l'étranglerait pour de bon !

Milo réussit à soutenir son regard et lui attrapa la main pour se dégager :

« Tu n'es pas logique avec toi-même, Camus ! Hyoga n'est pas un 'traître' mais nous devons suivre aveuglement le Grand Pope ? Tu dois faire un choix ! Ou plutôt je devrais dire, tu devras faire un choix quand les chevaliers de bronze viendront au Sanctuaire, demain, avec celle qui prétend être la réincarnation d'Athéna ! Il y aura un affrontement, tu devras prendre une décision. »

Camus parut peiné et baissa la tête, fixant le sol avec insistance. Milo resta muet un instant. Ca y'est, il avait réussi à provoquer leur première dispute ! Camus paraissait absorbé par ses pensées. Milo lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Camus frissonna à ce geste que Milo regretta immédiatement. Il enleva sa main. Le Verseau n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on le touche, apparemment.

« Camus... Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute... Peu m'importe ce que tu feras demain. »

« Nous n'aurons même pas à prendre clairement position, Milo. Ils veulent s'en prendre au Pope mais ils ne parviendront même pas jusqu'à nous. De toute façon, je resterai fidèle au Grand Pope et à Athéna. J'aurais dû depuis bien longtemps aller parler à Hyoga. Mais maintenant il est trop tard. »

(6)

Milo se concentrait pour suivre à distance la progression des chevaliers de bronze dans leur traversée des douze maisons quand Camus, revenant du côté opposé à sa propre maison, fit irruption chez Milo.

« D'où viens-tu ? Tu es censé rester chez toi pour garder ton temple ! Cela m'étonnerait que les chevaliers de bronze parviennent jusqu'à nous mais ce sont les ordres ! » dit Milo d'un ton plein de reproche.

Il n'en voulait pas à Camus de désobéir mais il avait peur que celui-ci ne s'attire les foudres du Pope ou pire encore, les trahisse, le trahisse, par amour pour son disciple. Camus ne répondit rien et détourna la tête.

« Mais ! Camus ! Tu pleures ?! »

Milo s'approcha de lui et d'un geste doux, essuya les larmes du Verseau avec sa main. Il sentit son coeur s'embraser mais ce fut le seul geste qu'il se permit. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter mais il n'osa pas. De toute façon, pensa-t-il, avec leurs armures, cela aurait donné quelque chose d'étrange!

« Je viens d'ôter moi-même la vie à mon disciple. » confessa Camus d'une voix calme mais dans laquelle la tristesse perçait nettement.

Milo fut stupéfait par ce geste :

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Sa mort était inéluctable alors... j'ai préféré le faire moi-même avant que... »

Camus ne termina pas sa phrase. Milo devina qu'il refoulait de nouvelles larmes « _Avant qu'il ne finisse comme trophée sur les murs de la maison du Cancer, par exemple, ou en méchoui chez Aiolia_ » termina pour lui Milo en pensée.

« Je dois regagner mon temple, maintenant. » lui dit Camus.

Milo ne chercha pas à le retenir mais le regarda s'éloigner et gravir les marches jusqu'à la maison du Sagittaire, sa cape volant majestueusement au vent. Il lécha les larmes salées de Camus sur sa main.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit avant que Hyoga, finalement ressuscité par ses amis, ne vienne lui-même mettre un terme à l'existence de son maître.

Milo ne pleura même pas. Peut-être était-il trop choqué, il avait l'impression de ne pas réaliser. Trop de choses s'étaient produites en un seul jour. Pourtant, quand il était passé dans la maison du Verseau, il avait vu le corps sans vie de Camus, mais comme celui-ci était entièrement gelé, cela avait ajouté à l'impression que ce qui arrivait, était totalement irréel. La tristesse l'avait cependant envahi dans les jours suivants de façon croissante à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité de la mort de Camus.

En même temps, il en voulait terriblement au chevalier du Verseau davoir 'choisi' Hyoga, d'être mort pour lui.

Le retour d'Athéna parmi eux lui permit de ne pas trop se laisser aller à la tristesse. Il se rapprocha assez vite de Mû, le chevalier du Bélier, qui revint habiter au Sanctuaire. Mû était quelqu'un de joyeux et son amitié l'aida énormément à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Il évitait cependant de trop parler de Camus car le Bélier était malin et il n'aurait pas tardé à mettre à jour ses véritables sentiments.

Etrangement, la période qui suivit la bataille du Sanctuaire fut une période heureuse même s'ils avaient perdu des camarades et si d'autres batailles les attendaient. Les chevaliers d'or furent davantage soudés entre eux et Milo se mit même à apprécier Shaka qui lui apparut plus sympathique, comme libéré d'une tension interne. Et puis il reconnaissait qu'il devait en partie au chevalier de la Vierge d'avoir connu sa plus grande histoire d'amour même si elle était restée purement platonique et à sens unique.

Il eut également le temps de réfléchir énormément à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regretta de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de parler à Camus pour savoir où ils en étaient même s'il avait quelques idées là-dessus. Il acceptait également son attirance pour les hommes, enfin pour Camus et l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme.

Mais Milo se fit en revanche la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un prendre autant de place dans sa vie, dans son âme, dans son coeur.

_**FIN **_


End file.
